


Death can’t stop me!

by A_dork



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: But does, Father/Daughter Relationship, He can’t help it, Jasmine is oc, Jimmy is dead, M/M, New vessel, Original Female Character - Freeform, Orignal character - Freeform, Other, Possession, cares for Jasmine, ghost is dead, he doesn’t want to have a heart, jimmy doesn’t want to be a dad, toast is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dork/pseuds/A_dork
Summary: NOT OC X JIMMYJimmys trying to get his own bodyToast is looking for himJasmine is a fan girl for criminals
Relationships: Gavin Toast/Jimmy Casket, Jimmy casket/Gavin Toast, Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast, Johnny Toast/Johnny Ghost





	1. New host

Johnny Ghosts corpse was laying on the concrete bullet through the chest his partner holding his limp form. Not to far from the body a demon stood there invisible to people looking at himself as a smiled spread on his face.

“Finally!” He cackled being free from the investigators body finally 

“I’m finally free!” His cackling turning into laughter.

He walked over to the body and his partner turning more visible the raventte looking up at the brunette demon.

“You can’t stop me now toaster” the maniac laughed “I’m finally free! And now ones going to stop me! Not the police or you!” His smile growing 

Toast startled by the demon that once possessed his best friend taking out his gun aiming it at him.

“You know that won’t stop me toasty” he said swinging his knife toast bracing himself but feeling nothing hearing the killer curse.

“Looks like you don’t have enough power to harm anyone jimmy” the British man smirked “and I doubt you’ll gain enough power when I figure out how to stop you, and I’ll find a way to bring ghost back and we’ll stop you together we won’t allow you to keep up your work even in the after life Casket.”

The killer growled before disappearing the British man was right, he had to fine a body and quick before he could fully set his plan into motion. He froze when he heard something like a whisper looking around and felt a tug suddenly he felt like he was being pulled somewhere trying to get away from the pull, but the pull won.

He opened his eyes looking around realizing he was in a wear house noticing the summoning circle under him and his slightly physical form. He soon noticed someone the there smiling holding a book with a table of things in front of them. He wasn’t sure who this person was but sure this will be interesting considering they summoned him out of all demons.

The person dropped the book “Oh my gosh I did it! I summoned the Jimmy Casket!” The person screamed in excitement? Jimmy wasn’t sure he wasn’t used to people screaming that way around him.

“Can I help you? I’m kind of busy” he said looking at the girl.

“Oh yeah! I’m a big fan of your work! You have no idea you so much better than Ted Bundy or Jeffrey Dahmer, you have so many more kills! And they’re even more creative! Your amazing!” The girl squealed

Jimmy was taken aback by this unsure what to do looking at her. “Oh since your a demon! I was wondering if you’d like use me s your host by the way!” She said jimmy thought for a second then smiled getting an idea he did need a new host with his previous one being dead.

“Alright, but you first need to prove to me your a good match to be my host miss-”

“Jasmine” she said excitedly “but you can call me Jas” she said and Jimmy nodded

“Alright Jas you have to first prove you’re willing to kill I can’t have a wimp host” he said smiling and she nodded

“You sure your willing to pay this price after your first kill things will change” he said and she nodded

“I’ve always anted to kill for you but at the same time didn’t want you to mistake me for competition” she said “I’ll pay any price to work along side you!” She said happily making jimmys smile grow.

“Then let’s get start sweetheart.”

—A/N—  
First chapter!  
I’m very excited for this story you have no idea  
I hope you enjoy I plan to update every week  
I think I’ll update every Friday or at least try  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I can’t wait to continue this story  
-just a dork


	2. first kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kill!

Warning:blood and murder

Jimmy was following Jasmine as she walked down the side-walk, he was curious to see if she was really up for murder. After about an hour of walking Jimmy tapped her shoulder

“Over there kill her” he said gesturing to a lady in an ally seemingly lost.

“You sure?” She asked “I mean maybe someone will miss her” she said looking at jimmy

“Are you getting cold feet on me?” He asked looking at her “if so I guess I’ll have to find a different host” he said looking at her. He seemed displeased with her question.

“No, no not at all I swear I do want to be your vessel, it’d be a dream come true, just thinking...what if they try to look for her” she said messing with her sleeves not wanting to loose this opportunity to work with her idol.

“They won’t know it’s you trust me I’ve evaded capture many times, and if you can do this I’ll be there to get you out of trouble” he said smiling. Jasmine smiled at him having more confidence since he’ll help her out if needed and nodded pulling out a old knife, Jimmy watched her approach the women.

—blood/gore warning—

Jasmine went up to the women turning to her.

“Can i help you little gi-“ before she could finish Jasmine stabbed her in the throat making her choke on blood pushing Jasmine away grabbing her throat.

Jasmine ran over stabbing her in the back since she was hunched over the women tried to scream but gargles on blood as it pooled on the ground around her, Jasmine stabbed her in the leg making her fall. The blood pooled around her body as she became light head before jasmine stabbed her in the head making her go limp.

—gore over— 

Jasmine looked over at the brunette in a trench coat who smiled in approval walking up.

“Good job kid, didn’t think you actually had it in ya” he said smiling she smiled.

“So does this mean I’m your vessel now?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“Sure does kid, now we’ve got work to do” he said holding his hand out to her and she smiled taking his hand watching as he disappeared she felt herself slip into her mind. Suddenly she saw her body moving on it own then look into a puddle, she saw herself looking at her except one key fact...her eyes are red, a smile grew on her face.

“Well let’s get started kid” the high pitched maniacs voice came though female now, as the killer started walking to put his plan into motion with the help of his new apprentice / vessel.

—A/N—  
Chap 2! I’m really excited for this like I’ve said before  
But I think this might be the first story I go all the way through on  
-just a dork


	3. On the hunt

Toast sighed he had been stressing himself he had seen no sign of jimmy and couldn’t find a way to bring back his best friend he thought jimmy would’ve shown himself by now but apparently not. He laid his head on the table letting some tears fall wishing his friend was there with him. 

That was something else he had on his mind his best friend and crush Johnny Ghost, he was dead as well and hadn’t seemed to come back like jimmy had, but ghost was stubborn and was possible for him to still be somewhere but hadn’t seemed to show himself which was taking a toll on toast mentally he needed ghost there with him. So that was toasts first task since it’d be easier to track Jimmy down with his other half.

While working he felt a hand on his shoulder it was familiar to him and calmed him a bit from his stressed state he felt the force pull him a bit to get him up he followed it to his room and felt it push him onto his bed. He was confused but laid down.

He curled up and glanced at a picture of him and ghost it was from when they started p.I.e together he felt tears start to fall and held the picture close to him closing his eyes eventually falling into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke to his phone getting a notification he swore his phone was on silent but apparently not he sat up looking at the notification it was a news report a murder happened it was far but based on the description it was one of jimmys kills meaning he was finally out and killing again.

He got up packing some stuff to go track down the demon and figure out how to fix everything that happened and maybe bring back his best friend it may not work but he can hope, but right now he had to find jimmy.

He set off to work he set his bags int he back of the car and got in the drivers sets and ghosts hoodie in the passengers seat where ghost normally sat he noticed a slight dent in the seat like someone was sitting there but brushed it off.

His phone rang but he ignored it knowing it was spooker or colon he didn’t want to be bothered he was on a trail and had to get there before jimmy dissapears again knowing how tricky he can be. So he started driving, after about 28 hours he heard a voice.

“Take a break you need to rest” the voice made him pull over and look around he swore he saw a faint figure in the seat next to him but it was gone as soon as it arrived he sighed.

“Maybe I should rest I’m starting to see him” he muttered and found a motel to stay in for the night once in his room he laid on the bed looking at the ceiling, his phone kept ringing though and he sighed picking it up.

“What!?”

“Finally! You picked up where are you?” He heard colon say on the other end.

“It doesn’t matter” he said and hung up laying down closing his eyes he felt something comforting like a familiar presence and smiled a bit falling into darkness in a dreamless sleep once more.

—A/N—  
Guess who’s on the hunt!


	4. Place to stay

During their an ticks Jimmy and Jasmine had forgotten they needed a place to stay and had been staying in an abandoned warehouse. Jimmy looked over at her he had noticed she had gotten fairly pale and thinner. Jimmy found that something about it made him unhappy chalking it down to it being the fact she’s his current host and he didn’t want to look for another.

“Kid we should find a proper place to stay before you die of starvation” he said walking over hands in pockets boots not making a sound.

“Huh? No it’s fine, I’m fine plus where would we go?” She asked looking at the murderer that’s now housed inside her head.

“I think I might know someone who can help” he said before possessing her which she allowed and watched her body start to walk, the reason he saw the need to take over was due to the fact he didn’t know how she’d react if she’d freak or if his the person at the place would freak so he decided not to risk it. 

“So where are we going?” She asked from inside the mind.

“A friend of mines place they should be here last I checked” he said as he kept walking still getting used to people not freaking out seeing him or giving him weird looks since he’s no longer in ghosts body.

Not to long after they arrived at a house it was a fairly big house and looked nice though at the same time a bit abandoned even though there was clearly power.

“You wanna knock or have me?” Jimmy asked standing outside the door.

“You, I don’t know these people and would probably believe you over me.” She said 

“It’ll still be hard to convince though since I do look like you right now” he said before knocking on the door waiting for a response. 

The door opened revealing a man who’s a little taller than Jimmy in his natural form so definitely taller than a 16 year old girl. The man looked down at “jasmine”.

“I’m not interested in Girl Scout cookies” the southern accent said.

“Is that anyway to treat an old friend Maxy?” Jimmy asked. He watched the mans eyebrows raise in surprise realizing who’s really controlling the little girl.


	5. Meet the crew

After going in and jimmy sat Jasmine on the couch he let her have control she looked around the house and looked at Jimmy who was standing smiling walking over to maxwell.

“Sure has been a while since you came to visit” Maxwell said. Jimmy placed his hand on his cheeks closing his eyes and tilting head to the side.

“I know and I’m sorry I’ve just had a lot going on” he said giggling after from his little performance making Maxwell roll his eyes.

“Anyways I need some help” Jimmy said looking at Maxwell suddenly getting serious they looked up, including Jasmine, when they heard a rough British accent speak.

“What do you need help with Casket” the voice came from a man with jet black hair that was a bit messy yet neat he had a scar on the right side of his head and two bright green eyes, he wore a blue hoodie and black jeans and stubble on his face. Jasmine looked at him then at Jimmy noticing jimmy almost melting at the sound of the mans voice, he had clearly been smoking before coming in.

“Well you see I need my own body currently I’m using this kid as my vessel” he said gesturing to Jasmine, “but I can’t do much like that and need my own body, no offense kid” he said looking at her.

“Non taken” she simply replied looking back at the green eyed man trying to figure out where she’s seen him before. Jimmy went over sitting down beside her, she looked up at him and smiled a bit smiling more when he smiled back at her. 

Maxwell and the tall British man came over as well the British guy sitting next to jimmy placing arm on the back of the couch behind jimmy, while the cowboy sat in the recliner. She noticed a faint blush on Jimmys cheek when the taller man placed his arm behind him making the green eyed man smile a bit blushing lightly as well, he leaned back, and Maxwell looked over.

“So mind filling us in on how exactly we will be able to help you get your own Body?” He asked looking a Jimmy who smiled.

“I will just be patient first I want to introduce Jasmine here to everyone” he said wrapping an arm around her should she could feel it but it didn’t effect anything due to him unable to interact with physical things without a body.

“Well Amiee’s not here right now so for the most part it’s just us” Maxwell said.

“Well Maxy she hasn’t really met you two yet so I’ll introduce her to you guy” he said grinning widely giggling a bit. “Well Jas this is Maxwell Acachalla and Gavin Toast” that’s when she recognized him, he’s the brother of Johnny Toast from p.I.e and the criminal prince she’d seen news reports about him and jimmy teaming up. This was surely going to be an intresting experience for her.


	6. Help from a friend

Toast was back out on the road the presence never left though which strangely was comforting for him he chalked it up to having been alone for quiet sometime he got to the town he had seen the report from 10 hours ago and got a hotel room.

He sat on the bed pulling out his laptop starting to look at the latest murders in the area to see if jimmy is possibly still in the area. Just his luck there had been a murder about 9 hours ago meaning jimmys either still there or not to far away from the town.

He quickly shot up hearing something fall, he picked up his gun and went towards the sound. When he arrived at where the sound came from there was a familiar ginger women with a green element dress on with matching gloves. 

“Amiee? What are you doing here?” He asked looking she looked over a seeming startled by the noise she made and something toast couldn’t see near him.

“O-oh I needed to talk to you Misour toast(I’m not French don’t judge me)” she said going over “I have very important news I think you must hear.” He nodded.

“Let’s go sit down and diss uss this” he said heading back to the bed sitting down. “So what’s the important news?” He asked her.

“It’s about Casket he has a new host” she said shocking toast “I don’t ‘now much about his new host but I do know people who might be able to help” she said looking at him then someone else.

“Really? That’s great! Where are they?” He asked a gleam in his eyes that he’s finally getting somewhere. 

“Well I’m not sure where they live but I can contact them to meet up with you” she said 

“That would be great amiee, thank you” he said smiling a bit she nodded and smiled.

“I think you should sleep your worrying misour ghost with how tired you look.” And with that she left confusing toast.

Ghost was dead so toast was t sure what she meant he looked around and sighed kind of hoping to see ghost but didn’t and laid back down he felt the familiar presence again it was stronger this time, he smiled a bit and closed his eyes having a somewhat nice sleep till the new day. He may be worries about the jimmy situation but now he thinks he has more control over it all and will stop him soon...hopefully.


	7. A crazies family

After toast took a well needed rest he saw Amiee there talking with a figure that he could really see like they were blurry and sat up to see if he could see them better. The two looked at him and Amiee smiled a bit.

“Ah, misour toast your awake we should get going” she said and toast nodded getting up and went to change before coming out. “Let’s go” Amiee said as the two left the hotel room Toast following Amiee for where to go.

The entire time toast saw the blurry figure which seemed to flicker from time to time he couldn’t quiet make out who or what it was but it left him with a comforting feeling for some reason knowing it was there.After a while they arrived at a house it was a fairly nice house and Amiee smiled a bit.

“This is it let’s get going” she said and the three went to the door Toast knocking. When the door answered a man with black hair and slightly tan skin wearing a preachers outfit opened the door seeming a bit surprised to see the prince of England at his door till he noticed Amiee.

“You must be Johnathon Toast, your friend here said you needed to talk with me and my family” he said looking at toast who nodded.

“Yes sir, if it’s no bother it’s just really important I find the information I need.” He said and the man nodded letting them in. Once in toast looked around seeing pictures of the family the mom looked Latino while the dad looked American they seemed to have two daughters based on the family photos.

“So what exactly do you need?” He asked sitting down gesturing for the two to do the same.

“Well I was wondering if you could tell me anything you know about the recent jimmy casket activity” he said looking at the man who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“Well I’m not sure if I can help you much I don’t deal with that stuff but my wife works for CSI and has worked many of his murders” he said fidgeting “our youngest daughter also has a weird fascination with him.” Toast nodded.

“Where is your wife?” He asked 

“In the kitchen I can go get her” he said before going to get her not to long after the Latino women walked in with another girl who looked around 18 clearly not the younger daughter who looked to be 15.

“I heard you needed information on the new jimmy casket killings.” She said and toast nodded she sighed and the daughter seemed upset. “I should probably introduce my self I’m Sarah and this is my daughter Hailey, my youngest daughter Jasmine isn’t here she’s been gone for a while” she said and toast nodded.

“Where did she go if you don’t mind me asking” he asked.

“She said she was leaving for good tired of us and that she was going to find jimmy casket” she said she seemed upset.

“Why was she looking for him?” Toast asked getting a suspicion that this Jasmine girl was his new host.

“She’s obsessed with him for some reason like she idolizes that demon.” She said sounding a bit disgusted by her daughters actions. Halley nodding agreeing with her mom.

“Well I have a suspicion she’s his new host ma’am as hard as that can be to hear.” He said 

She nodded “of course she it, why can’t she be normal and not do stupid things” she says getting up and leaving Hailey watching before looking at toast.

“The real reason is our parents she was being treated like crap due to her fascination with psychology” she said “due to the way our parents reacted and the stories she heard of jimmys crimes from our mother she grew intrested first in the way he did things eventually Jimmy himself to the point she was idolizing him, when she left she took a bunch of which looking stuff that belonged to our grandma” she said and Toast nodded.

“Any idea where she could be?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No im sorry but where ever she is she’s with Jimmy Casket and they have to still be in town since my mom is still working his cases” Hailey said and Toast nodded.

“Thank you ma’am” he said getting up “you have no idea how much just that helps me, do you have any pictures of your sister I could use if I find her?” He asked and she nodded handing him a picture of her before he left with Amiee and the flickering figure. He finally had an idea as to what he looked like now and where he was and is determined to find him no matter what.

—A/N—  
Longer chapter focusing more on Jasmines history and toast looking for the psychopath and his new host with the help of everyone’s favorite French ghost


	8. A plan

Jimmy leaned back and huffed when he realized not everyone was going to show realizing he was going to have to settle with who was there. He looked up his red eyes glowing a bit as he looked at the criminals around him consisting of; prince fang, maxwell acachalla, and gavin toast, he realized this was going to have to do.

“Let’s get onto the plans since clearly I’m not that important to some people” he said sassily making Jasmine giggle a bit and Gavin smile a little, the other criminal knew Jimmys narcissistic attitude wasn’t real it just gave him a bit of a confidence boost if something made him a bit nervous or just to joke around.

“So as we know I want my own body, and to do that well need some specific items some of which we have others of which we don’t.” The killer stood from where he was and walked to the front of the room, his combat boots not making a sound.

“Like what?” Prince fang asked crossing his legs(prince fang can turn human in this).

“Glad you asked!” Jimmy said a smile on his face, “we’ll need a special book, an ancient ruby from a museum, a special artifact from the 13th dimension,” he looked to Fang when he said that. “And a hell hound” he said smiling.

“How are we to get that stuff?” Maxwell asked.

“Well simple well divide and conquer, Fang will get the artifact from the 13th dimension, Gavy will get the ruby, you’ll get the hell hound and I’ll get the book!” He said smiling.

“Why do I have to get the hell hound?” Maxwell asked.

“Because I can’t take this kid near a hell hound she’ll be helpless” he said both making sad puppy dog face as jimmy sets his ghostly hands on her shoulder then the two giggled after seeing Maxwell roll his eyes.

“So when will we meet back up?” Gavin asked looking at Jimmy.

“When you get what I asked but sometime before the full moon would be nice, just so you know 2 people in this group will have to help a little extra with this but I’ll get into that when we get the items!” He said before posting Jasmine who let him and hopping up grabbing his knife.

“Let’s get to work boys!” Came the high pitched but feminine voice of jimmy in jasmines body.

—A/N—  
Here we go! Don’t have much of a plan from here but they’ll be getting their artifacts and maybe getting a ritual done, we’ll see toast, Amiee, and their mysterious friend again soon I promise but for now we’re back with the main crew!


	9. Hell hounds

Maxwell was floating through a forest hands in his pockets as he went he had his shotgun slung over his shoulder as he went mumbling to himself about how stupid it was, and ‘why do I have to get the hell hound’ he wasn’t happy about the job he got. He heard a noise from the bushes pulling out his shotgun aiming it at the bush it came from.

“Who’s there?” He got no response and got a little closer before a big black hound dog, with glowing eyes and it didn’t seem normal this was definitely the hell hound he backed up a bit as it snarled at him and he aimed his gun at it. It snarled and started to run off and Maxwell went to follow firing his gun at it cursing when it missed.

He turned hearing more footsteps seeing a familiar looking man and sighed.

“This is just great” he mumbled then noticed the two figures with him feeling a bit of betrayal when he saw one particular figure. The main figure stopped.

“Maxwell what are you doing here!” A British accent accused it was Johnathon Toast.

“Non of your buisness I’m not bothering you” he said and went to follow the hound but was stopped by a figure that he couldn’t quiet make out who it was at first, when he did he groaned in annoyance.

“Wheres jimmy” came the figure his voice a little distorted but could still be recognized.

“Why would I tell you”

“Because if you don’t you won’t finish your chase” the figure said 

“Well I don’t know isn’t he dead?” He asked trying to play dumb until he heard the French women speak up.

“Please Maxwell it’s important we find him you know how dangerous he can be” Amiee spoke softly and Maxwell clenched his fists a little.

“Exactly! He’ll kill me if I tell you!” Maxwell yells

“Not if we get there first” the somewhat blurry figure said.

“You should know better than anyone if jimmy wants something nothings going to stop him” Maxwell said to the figure before disappearing and continuing after the bell hound eventually catching it and bringing it back to the meet up area.

—A/N—  
Im not great at this but I’m trying, but the two sides are having confrontations now! (I’m sure you know who the second ghost is in toasts group is) but he’ll be revealed soon.


	10. Close one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, bit of sexual harassment, kinda(not really) implied sexual abuse

Warning:blood, violence, bit of sexual harassment, kind(not really) implied past sexual abuse

Jimmy and Jasmine were walking down the street Jasmine glancing around she still couldn’t get over she was with one of her favorite killers ever she smiled a bit as they walked, jimmy trying to figure out were toast was staying to get the book, there was a cop. He looked over noticing her making her nervous Jimmy noticing.

“Just stay calm and it’ll be alright kid I’ve had to do this plenty of times” he told her and she nodded looking when the cop approached her.

“Hey kid what are you doing out here alone?” He asked.

“Just running an errand” she said Jimmy gave her a thumbs up to let her know she was doing good.

“You look like the girl that went missing a few days ago” the cop brought up making Jasmine nervous again.

“Just repeat what I say” he said.

“I’m not I’ve seen her and it’s odd how similar we are but I’m sure there are plenty of people like that, like that jimmy casket and Johnny ghost guys” she said with jimmys help and the cop nodded.

“Alright just if you see here let someone know” he said suspicious of her but brushed it off walking away, Jasmine lets out a breath she did know she was holding.

“Thanks” she said looking at jimmy.

“No problem” he said as they continued their trek.

After a while of walking they stopped to give Jasmine a break since she was starting to get tired. They sat down and jimmy sighed.

“We’ll head back to the hideout so you can rest for a bit, I can’t have a tired vessel makes it difficult to maneuver when I’m in control” he said leaning back and saw a guy approach. “Let’s get a kill in before we go though” he smiled.

Jasmine looked and got up and went to say something till the guy shoved her against the wall pinning here there.

—harassment starts here—

“Well lookie here a cute little thing all by their lonesome why don’t we have a bit of fun” She struggled she was terrified she’d never been in a situation like this before she thought killing would be easy she didn’t think she’d have to deal with this.

She felt the guy get close and nearly gagged from how badly he smelt jimmy tried to convince himself he could find another vessel but couldn’t stand to just sit back and let this happen to her she is just a kid after all.

—harassment over violence starts—

Jimmy took over quickly shoving the guy off with inhuman strength startling the guy as he looked at ‘her’.

“Your a string one” he said “I like fighter-” before he could finish he got kicked in the ribs.

“People like you disgust me” he said through her “you’re a discards to humans and criminals you leave scars that can never be healed” he said “I’ve scarred people but I typically put them out of their misery and I’d never stoop to this! Especially to underserving kids who haven’t done anything to you and you let them live with these memories!” He stomped hard on his chest growling foot going through his chest jimmy felt tears well up unsure if it was his own or Jasmines he let himself believe they were hers since he was a world renowned murderer, he never cried. He left a few god knife marks mutilating the body but letting him be recognized, making sure to get him in the crotch in case he some how survives 

—violence over—

He got them to the hideout and took her to a room he stayed in when there and let her take control, she laid down curling up scared from her close encounter jimmy sat down next to her.

“It’ll be alright, your safe” he said wanting her to calm down so she could sleep which helped not to long after she slept and jimmy sat there and looked at her, he wasn’t sure why or how yet but this kid was changing him, and he wasn’t to happy about it.

—A/N—  
Finally made it to double digit chapters! Idk how many more till the end I don’t think to many more but I’m getting there I have the end planed but nothing else really so we’ll see what happens next, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Old friend

Toast was frustrated his biggest lead left and he couldn’t follow due to the dangerous path, he was gonna try till the mysterious entity stopped him, he was currently sitting on a rock with Amiee waiting for the entity to get back. Once it came back it and Amiee talked a bit.

“So what is it?” Toast asked quiet impatiently, he wasn’t mad at them after all Amiee was a friend and something about the entity made him trust him. 

“He said he couldn’t find maxwell,he had followed the direction Maxwell went but didn’t find anything” Amiee said “we should head back monsieur, it’s getting late” should looked at toast then the entity who nodded. Toast sighed getting up.

“I guess this is all we can do for now then” he walked off heading home followed by the two ghosts once back to his hotel room he sat down, the entity sitting next to him Amiee sitting across from him. “So who exactly is this entity?” Toast asked looking at Amiee.

“You haven’t noticed? It’s monsieur Ghost” she said Toasts eyes went wide and he looked over at the entity who would be smiling nervously a bit if his face was more clear and waved a bit toast was able to notice now that the visible features were similar to ghosts.

“C-can you talk where I can hear you?” He asked and Ghost shook his head.

“Not yet, he’s still a low level ghost” Amiee stated. Toast sighed and leaned back.

“Well at least he’s here this will honestly make this a lot easier to figure out now” Toast said, Amiee tilted her head in confusion 

“what do you mean by that?” She asks until a third voice spoke up toast instantly recognizing it.

“Due to me and jimmy being connected for our entire lives so I’m to some extent able to tell the general area where he is, the downside though is he can also tell where I am but that still makes it difficult to exactly find him especially with how easily he can get himself out of trouble.” He said “but for now let’s rest” he says.

Toast nodded laying down and kicking off his shoes, ghost got up and sat next to him rubbing his back. Toast smiled a bit falling asleep glad to know he had his friend back, he no longer felt as alone.

—A/N—  
Next chapter might be more on Jasmines story, and I’m changing updates to when ever I get the chapter done but they will definitely be up by Thursday’s if I don’t get them done before


	12. Jasmines story

This is before the story’s current time it takes place  
—A/N—

Jasmine laid in the bed thinking about her life before all this before she was helping her all time favorite killer, she closed her eyes and thought about what led her down this path, it started probably around the ago of 10. 

Her parents started ignoring her to focus on their jobs, so she tried to find new interests and struggled until she came across something. Demons at first she didn’t think much about this intrest just a kid into scary things until it led her to crime.

At the time she assumed she liked the psychological stand point of the criminals like Ted bundy, or H.H Holmes she researched them all and ask her mom about the different things she’s seen and knows about famous killers. She remembers one time when she was about 11 or 12 she asked her mom about any knew killers when her mom mentioned, Jimmy Casket.

She had never paired his crimes much attention thinking he was just a modern day Jack the Ripper till her mom started telling her a bit about it. This is when she realized her fascination was an obsession she instantly became obsessed with the killer learning anything she could about him. When she learned he was demon or demon like it made her even more intrigued. She spent most her free time searching him up and putting together her own conclusions.

Hails was worried about her younger sister she didn’t talk to people much and practically had a shrine to jimmy which she inspired was her clues about him. 

“Hey sis” she said walking when her sister looked up.

“Hey need something?” Jasmine asked

“Just wondering what your doing?” She asked and Jasmine smiled.

“I’m getting close to pinpointing Jimmys location and I think I might go and try to find him” she said scaring Hailey.

“M-meet him, that’s crazy he’s crazy you could get hurt” she said and Jasmine shook her head,

“It’s be an honor to meet him wether he kills me or not” she mumbled the next part her sister not hearing “better than being here” she mumbled and Hailey sighed

“If you find him you need to turn him to save yourself and everyone” she said and Jasmine growled a bit.

“Don’t say that! He’d probably understand me better than any of you!” She yelled showing her sister out thus causing a deeper downward spiral into insanity, her obsession over the most notorious killer of all time.

She was obsessed, her parents seemed to worry but she didn’t care especially since up until this point they didn’t seem to care about her or her sister, her father came into her room one night while she watched a video someone took of one of Jimmys murders.

“I think that’s enough Jasmine” he told her holding a cross she looked up pausing her video.

“What do you mean” she asked.

“Your fascination with this-this demon! It must stop” he told her.

“No” she simply said 

She remembered waking up the next day crying she was in pain her wrists hurt and her hair was soaked from water. She got up grabbing her phone and left she’d look for jimmy, she’d welcome death from him then maybe she’d get her parents attention. The more she looked the more she gave up hope. She eventually tried a summoning leading her to were she was today. She’s the happiest she’s ever been. For the first time she feels like someone cares for her.

It may be a psychopath but at least he doesn’t ignore her for work weather or not he’s using her or not she’ll enjoy this while it lasts. To finally feel like she belongs somewhere, she felt a gentle hand on her back making her smile and slowly fall asleep, she still couldn’t believe that she met the one and only jimmy casket, and wasn’t going to let her parents take this from her.


	13. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes on a heist

Gavin was walking down the street thinking over what Jimmy had asked him to get, jimmy gas added somethings, Gavin wasn’t sure what Jimmy had planned but decided to just go along with it knowing better than to question the red eyed gremlin man.

He walked till he got to his destination observing the outside, he saw a few security systems but he knew how to easily pass by them, he saw someone walking towards him quickly slipping into the shadows to hopefully avoid detection.

As the person got closer he heard them talking he actually heard three people all three very familiar to him but he couldn’t place his hand on it yet. He peaked out from behind the wall he was hiding against seeing a person and 2 ghosts recognizing them once he saw their faces.

“We have to find him soon” he heard a British voice say

“Calm down we’ll find him, plus he’s dead like me I doubt there’s much he can do” an American voice said.

“We don’t know he has a new vessel he could be planning something big” the British one spoke again before sighing.

“It’ll be fine johnny we’ll find him” the other male spoke again.

He smiled realizing who they where his twin Johnathon toast, his dead partner ghost, but still wasn’t sure who the third was.

“Someone’s here” the third voice said a French accent letting gavin know who it was. Amiee.

Before they saw him he snuck away and put on black gloves before sneaking in. He walked around the building hoping not to get caught, he first went to an area that had old cult stuff. The second thing jimmy wanted was a specific knife which confused him since he had his own.

He snuck around going to a case looking at it the knife was black with a squiggly blade that was sharp at the end and a pentagram on the handle. He went over pulling out a lock pick, picking it taking out the box that held the blade and closed it putting it in the bag he had. 

He snuck into another room full of jewels looking around before finding the right one, a blood ruby, he cut a hole in the case taking it out putting it carefully in his bag. Then an alarm went off he quickly tried to make his way to the door pulling up a mask he had to hide his face. He got to the door and the security guard was there, he looked as the security guard rose his gun. 

“Drop the bag and put your hands up!” The guard yelled and Gavin smirked dropping it gently knowing if he broke something jimmy would be pissed.

“Ok” he said then his eyes lit up and green flames appeared on his hands before knocking the guard out grabbing the items and leaving.

He walked back in seeing Maxwell beat up with a hell hound, and jimmy on the couch Jasmine no where to be found, he set the items on the table looking around.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked

“Asleep” jimmy said and he nodded, he sat down leaning back, that heist was strangely easy.

—A/N—  
Don’t know how to write a heist I tried


	14. The book

Once Jasmine woke up Jimmy had her back out looking for Where Toast was staying so they could find the book he needed and a few other little things but the book was the most important. As they walked Jimmy took control making her hide when they saw Toast who didn’t seem to see them. 

He watched as Toast entered a hotel building making Jimmy smile, Bingo, he found them next step is to plan how he’ll get in and get the book, he could barge in and take it but then that would alert Toast instantly so the best plan is wait for him to leave then sneak in and grab it. Jimmy left Jasmines body and looked at her.

“Stay here” he said before turning invisible and following Toast he needed to know where his room was once he found it with out being detected by the spirits with Toast he smiled going back to Jasmine.

“Alright kid listen up I got a plan on how to get the book” he said looking at her, she nodded.

“What is it?” She asked the older man who smiled more and told her.

They had to wait a while but eventually Toast left. The two snuck into his room and looked around looking for the book. Jimmy was looking everywhere for it.

“So what is this book?” She asked looking at the killer.

“It’s a special book, it’ll allow me to get my own body, I have to get it because I can’t let the British Ghost weirdo find me and use it against me” Jimmy said as he looked under Toasts bed smiling.

“It’s over here!” He said Jasmine nodded and walked over looking and grabbed it pulling it out. Jimmy possessed her and smiled putting the book in the bag he made her bring. He snuck out of the room looking around before starting to walk away. He froze when he heard someone.

“Hey little girl are you lost?” It was Toast. Jimmy glanced over Toast froze when they made eye contact recognizing the red eyes. “Jimmy!” Jimmy giggled.

“The one and only, surprised it took you this long to find me!” Jimmy said laughing Toast went to pull out his gun but stopped noticing the girl was the same one from the house he visited he couldn’t shoot without risking her life. 

“What’s wrong? Cant shoot me?” He said grin growing.

“Casket leave the girl alone” he looked at the voice seeing Ghost.

“Well looks like I’m not the only one who came back” Jimmy said.

“Leave her alone” Ghost said stepping forward.

“Why? She’s agreeing to this unlike with you it’s mutual” he said grinning 

Before Jimmy could say anything else Ghost lunged at him knocking him out of her body. Jimmy growled they went to hit each other but when they touched they started to fuse together both freaking out moving to opposite sides of the hall from each other. Jimmy growled before possessing Jasmine again and taking off. Toast followed close behind.


	15. The chase

Jimmy was running as fast as he could but Jasmines stamina wasn’t as good as Ghosts was but he kept going, he could hear toasts footsteps behind him as he ran. He suddenly stopped when an all to familiar face appeared in front of him.

“Casket just give it up, the sooner you surrender the better, Toast can bring us back” Ghost said looking at jimmy who growled.

“I Don’t want to be stuck in your stupid head again! I like being free! Now get out of my way!” He said growling as he heard the footsteps get closer and saw Ghost wasn’t going to move so he went around him and continued running.

Jimmy made it outside and looked around, typically he wouldn’t go into big crowds but he didn’t have much of an option he had to loose Toast. So he went in the direction of a huge crowd. Once Toast made it out he looked around for the killer but couldn’t find him. 

Toast cried out in frustration, he was so close he felt a cold hand on his back and turned to see Ghost and Amiee.

“You’ll get him eventually Misjour” Amiee said trying to help. Toast sighed and turned to head back in.

“I’m not even sure why he was here did he take something?” Toast muttered as he went back to his room.

Jimmy slowed his running looking around noticing they had gotten away and smiled a bit. He started to head back to base where everyone should be by now. Once inside he tossed the bag on the couch and flipped down before letting jasmine take control again. He sat beside her and took out the book flipping through it(since he’s at the point he can interact with some items).

He giggled to himself in excitement. Finally he’d be able to do it. Jasmine looked she couldn’t really understand the book though since it wasn’t in English. She was unsure about this entire thing since Jimmy hasn’t told her everything but she was going to trust him.

Toast wondered around his hotel room when he suddenly smelt something which meant, one it was nearing a full moon, two he’d be able to track Jimmy. He walked around the room till he found where the scent was the strongest which was where his book had been that he was going to use, it wasn’t good that jimmys scent was there but the book wasn’t.

—with jasmine and jimmy—

Jasmine looked over at Jimmy she was starting to get nervous she wouldn’t normally question her role model but at this point she wasn’t sure what was going on, and if she was being honest she was worried about her sister cause yeah her parents were jerks but her sister loved her and took care of her. So she wasn’t quiet sure if she wanted to go through with this anymore.


	16. Messed up

Jasmine looked over at the dead killer she’d been spending time with, other than a vessel she wasn’t sure what her role was and thought maybe he didn’t actually care, maybe he was just using her as a vessel and nothing more.

“H-hey mr.casket-” she was cut off by jimmy.

“Don’t call me mr.Casket if your going to address me formal Call me James but I prefer Jimmy” he said looking through the book.

“O-ok Jimmy, I was just wondering what all this was for” she said looking over his shoulder at the book.

“I’m giving my self. A body one for myself so I don’t have to use vessels that limit what I can do” he said glancing at her. She wasn’t sure what to say, was she a nuisance since he couldn’t use his full potential with her as a host? Was this all she was being used for? 

“Oh...what are you going to do once you get your own body?” She asked he scoffed like she was joking.

“Kill, kill as many people as possible” he said and she was getting more nervous the more he spoke, yes she admired him and loved hearing about his crimes. But killing almost everyone? She wasn’t sure she’d like to go along with that.

“C-can you at least spare me and my sister?” She asked looking at him he stopped and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll spare you since you’ve been a help, but I can’t promise I’ll spare your sister” he said closing the book getting up. She cared for her sister she didn’t want her getting hurt.

“What am I to you?” She asked looking into the mans red eyes she needed to know if she was just a vessel or if they had actually bonded. She wanted to know the truth. He seemed to think.

“Your my vessel” was his response, so all she was to him was his vessel? He didn’t think of her in any other way? But there were times it seemed he cared, was that just for his own gain? Her thoughts spiraled as tear pricked in her eyes, she was being used although she had heard a hint of uncertainty like she might be a little more it didn’t seem that way. 

She quickly took off running out of the house she wouldn’t rat him out but she didn’t wanted to help him either right now. She kept running till she ran into someone. Looking up she saw someone who looked like the criminal prince but with blue eyes and no scar. 

“Hello, are you alright?” He asked extending a hand to her she sniffled but nodded and hesitantly took his hand. She didn’t know what to do anymore her idol was using her.

Jimmy was dumb founded he didn’t know what to say when she ran out crying he stood there for a bit before sighing...he messed up he admitted it, honestly he thought highly of the kid but his pride got in the way of his feelings though he didn’t think he cared to much for after all he’s a cold hearted killer...but then why did he feel so bad when she ran off crying, like he felt guilty?


	17. Regret

Jimmy wasn’t sure what this feeling was it was new to him, he believed it was called guilt, but why was he guilty? He just told her the truth, or at least he thought it was the truth. He tried to push the thought to the side of his mind and went to get the other items that have been collected.

Meanwhile Jasmine had taken toasts hand and he escorted her to where he was staying. Once there he started making some tea as she sat on a chair in the room looking around. She looked up as he handed her a cup, she thanked him and took a sip.

“So what exactly did you two take?” He asked clearly referring to Jimmy

“A book” she said taking another sip and Toast sighed.

“What’s Jimmys plan?” He asked she shrugged though she’s not happy with Jimmy she noticed a hint of something in his voice that told her he probably didn’t mean it, so she wasn’t going to give him away that easily.

“Please for the safety of many people I need to know what he’s planing and where he’s going to do it” he said giving her a pleasing look but she just shrugged.

“He didn’t tell me much” she lied, lying felt weird to her she never really did it especially since her parents would yell if she lied but she was surprisingly good at it.

“Guess I should take you back to your family then, your sister really misses you” he said getting up. Her hold on the cup tightened, she didn’t want to go back as much as shewas hesitant of jimmys plan she never wanted to back to her family, she set the cup down and got up.

“I can get there myself” she said smiling a bit before going to leave until a pretty ghost girl stopped her 

“Madam it’s best is misjour toast escorts you it’s much safer” she said making Jasmine sigh and mumble something in Spanish. She wasn’t going to be able to leave that easily. She went over sitting back down and mumbled.

“Can I at least rest a little” toast nodded and she laid down closing her eyes.

Jimmy wasn’t sure what he was doing or what had gotten into him but he was looking for Jasmine currently he felt like he had to find her. ‘She’ll rat you out’ he thought ‘she’ll tell that stupid toaster or the police about your plans’ he kept trying to convince himself that was the reasoning behind his current action.

He knew the real reason but refused to accept the true reason for his search and kept looking. He sighed and sat down after a while hoping to spot her but to no avail. He was going to find her though and he wasn’t going to start his plan without her. Especially with how key she had been to get this far in his plan.

He went to continue his search till he saw Toast with her. He growled thinking she had ratted him out till he noticed the unhappy look on her face that anger now being directed towards toast thinking he hurt his new vessel. 

Jasmine glanced over seeing jimmy eyes widening a bit when she saw him. They made eye contact before jasmine mouthed.

“Help me out of this, I don’t want to go back, please” After seeing that Jimmy got up and started making his way over.


End file.
